A new life
by shadowkat18
Summary: Robin died in the collapse of the Factory saving Amon. Eight months later a new replacement arrives, with a stunning revelation on Robins past and also Amons. He has the chance to start a new life. Will he take it?
1. A new life

**New life**

Amon took a sip out of his drink. Master was staring at the clock in the wall, while it moved slowly until it showed that it was midnight. He turned around and said:

"Amon, my friend is late, and if I recall correctly you have to work tomorrow."

"I dont care. Just serve me another drink."

"This is the sixth you had tonight. I think you should stop. That is not good for your health."

Amon sniffed and put the glass down. He grabbed his coat and rushed towards the door. Master stood there and watched him left. He was beginning to worry about Amon. He hasnt been the same after the death of Robin in the fall of the Factory. He remembered it as if it has been yesterday. After the fight in there, Nagira had found Amon badly hurt on the forest outside the building, unconscious. He had been in a coma for two months, and during that time, the workers that cleaned the mess of the fallen Factory found one corpse. Robins corpse. All the STN-J members went to the burial, including Robins grandfather, Juliano. Amon, of course, couldnt be there, since he was lying, ignoring the situation, in a hospital bed. Ever since he woke up and found out about her death, he hadnt been the same. Yes, he continued on his job as usual, but after work, he always went to Harrys and get drunk as it theres no tomorrow. Life had go on, but apparently the dark haired hunter couldnt go on, even if he never admit it. During the last 6 months, he had kept the same routine, work and alcohol. _I wonder if he ever is gonna ge OK. _Master asked himself

Amon drove through the streets of Tokyo, his blurred mind on only one thing: Robin. He hadnt told anybody, but the reason he survived the collapse of the falling Factory was because of her. Memories kept on flowing, no matter how hard he tried to drown them in alcohol, they just kept coming.

_Flashback_

_Rubble falling around them, he was holding her hand trying to reach the elevator. Suddenly he felt that she fell, and turned around to find that her foot was trapped under a heavy piece on the roof. He tried to lift it, but all his efforts were futile. _

"_Go" She said_

"_No! I promise that I would protect you!"_

"_Leave! Otherwise you wont be able to survive. Just turn around and go!"_

"_Robin, I am not going to leave you!"_

_Her eyes lit, as she used her craft to create an explosion that sent Amon backwards. He fell on the forest near the Factory, unconscious._

_End of flashback_

He felt that life was unfair. He was the one that tried to hurt her, to hunt her. He was the one who should have died, not her. She was supposed to be the hope of all witches, but instead, she had died saving a Seed that hated witches. He kept on working, hoping that maybe someday, on a hunt, a witch would end his suffering, but in the past 6 months no witch has been able to do so.

The phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts. He picked it up, and it turned out to be Michael.

"Uhm, Amon?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, just to inform you of two things. One, the replacement will be sent tonight and two, the chief told me that you are the one supposed to pick it up from the airport."

_Great, just what I needed. I have to pick up a rookie from the airport and I am drunk._

"Sure, no problem, Which flight?"

"Dunno. The replacement should be there in about half an hour, it has been informed with your description, so my guess would be that he knows who you are."

"Ok, I will be there soon."

She sat there on the airport waiting room. _Well, sis, I just hope that granpa was right, and this Amon guy is not a complete jerk._ She smiled, remembering about her sister. The really had never spent too much time together, being a witch hunter does not give you a big choice of having family and personal life. She looked at her surroundings, while listening to some music on her iPod. That was one of the things made them so different. They might look alike a lot, but their personalities were totally and completely different. Robin was the good girl, well, being raised in a convent didnt gave her much of a choice. Instead, she was the bad and crazy one, always taking the weird risks on the hunts, preferring hand-to-hand combat, instead of using her craft. Actually, she preferred not to use her craft. That was one of the reasons she was sent into STN-J, because her last partner went sycho and claimed that she must be hunted, you know, all that power in the hands of one person, too dangerous, blah blah blah, all that crap. _Well, if they handled my little sisters power, I think I can use mine a little bit more. _

She looked at her left, and there was the guy from the photo Juliano gave her. He looked drunk, well, it was late and it was a Friday night, the guy deserved some time-off from work. She lifted her backpack and walked to greet the hunter.

----------------------- ---------------------------

Amon parked on the airport parking lot. He was trying his best to hide the fact that he had just been drinking. After he thought it was done, he left the car and walked towards the waiting rooms. He got there and saw a brunette sitting with sun glasses and two white earphones into her ears. She reminded him awfully of Robin, but thankfully that couldnt be the replacement. Michael had said "he", so he stood there, waiting that the replacement would approach him. He was watching through the window, when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw the same girl from before.

"Can I help you?"

"Amon, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I was sent here as a replacement from Solomon headquarters. They told me that you would be my first contact as I landed, and let me tell ya, you are late, so please, lets go, this jet-lag is killing me." She said as she took off her sun glasses and the same face that haunted him every night from the past six months showed up.


	2. knowing each other

Knowing each other

Amon snapped out of his trance when the young replacement sat inside his car. He realized that there was no way that this girl could be Robin. Yes, the resemblance was amazing, she could have passed as her twin sister, except for the fact that she looked five years older and she had brown hair, brown eyes and a darker skin tone. He started the car and took it out of its space. He turned to ask her something, but he realized that she couldnt hear him, since she had just stashed her earphones inside her ears again and a loud noise was coming out of them. Exasperated, he focused his attention to the road.

------------------------ ---------------------------------

Adrianna looked at Amon from the corner of her eyes. The guy kept on staring at her like she was a ghost or something. Well, she expected that kind of looks from everybody on the STN-J, considering that she and Robin were pretty much alike, but, you know, being genetic engineered witches didnt left them much of a choice. Adrianna had found out about it three years before. She intended on telling Robin right away, but her grandfather insisted that Robin had to discover that by herself, leaving the 17 year old Adrianna very confused. That was when she was located on the Solomon base on Costa Rica (AN: hehe I am from Costa Rica, so suck it up!!). Witches thought that Latin America was the right place to hide, considering the low level of development in that area of the world. That was the reason that an elite group of hunters were located there, Adrianna included, so they could hunt witches on the run from the other branches. Being so far away from Italy, she stopped receiving letters from her little sister, and later she received a letter from Juliano telling her that her baby sister was sent to Japan to an undercover mission for Solomon. Adrianna was pretty worried about her, knowing that the hunter she was replacing was hunted by her partner, a guy named Amon. A few months later she received another letter from her grandfather telling her that Robin died during an invasion to the STN-J factory. Adrianna missed her little sister, and one of the main reasons she had asked to be sent to STN-J was to find out who was responsible of her sisters death.

"Whats your name?" She heard that Amon asked her.

"Adrianna. But you can call me Anna. My sister used to do so when we where younger."

"Sister? You mean, Robin?" He asked

"You didnt knew? Well, thats understandable. My baby sis was very reserved about her personal life. Thats what you get by being raised in a convent."

"No, she never told me she had a sister. Well, as you said, she was pretty reserved. I guess that means that you are…"

"A genetic engineered witch? Yeah, I found out about it before she did, but Juliano never let me tell her. He kept on telling that Robin needed to find out by herself."

"I am taking you to Ravens Flat. The chief told me that he needs to talk to you."

"Fine. Now, please, just let me sleep and, let me tell ya, you need to eat some peanuts."

He turned around surprised by the last sentence she said.

"Peanuts?"

"You know, to disguise the alcohol stink you have crawling on you. You shouldnt drink so much, it screws the hunts" And with those words, she resumed to her noisy rock music and curled on the passengers seat to sleep.

Amon was surprised by the fact that the girl had the guts to tell him that. He felt kinda embarrassed that she knew that he was drunk.


	3. Meeting the new recruit

Meeting the new recruit

Adrianna got out of the car, taking her old leather backpack with her. She looked at the old building of Ravens Flat. Yeap, definitely her baby sister must have loved this place, so dark and creepy. She walked into the lobby, ignoring the surprised look of the janitor on the front desk, while Amon opened the elevator doors. She walked inside and waited until the machine stopped on the fifth floor. The offices were dark and nobody was around. She followed Amon to the office of the Administrator Kosaka, and inside there was a tiny bald man. She bowed respectfully, greeting her new boss.

"So, I guess that you are the new replacement hunter. I am surprised by the resemblance between you and the hunter you are replacing."

"Robin Sena was my younger sister sir. My name is Adrianna Sena."

"Your file shows that you are a craft user, but also says that you rather the use of fire arms and hand-to-hand combat. Am I right?"

"Yes sir. I always prefer to use my craft when there is no other choice."

"Good. To finish, because I bet that you are pretty tired, I made arrangements to locate you in the apartment of Amon, until you find some place better to live. I hope that you dont care."

"No, if I dont care. Besides, back in STN-CR, all the hunters shared the same house."

"Good. Now, please give Amon and me some privacy. I need to speak with him."

"Yes sir."

Adrianna turned to leave, walking next to Amon on her way out. She looked that the guy wasnt all excited about sharing his apartment with a girl. Well, bad for him, right now all she needed was a place to sleep.

---------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Amon stood, while the girl walked towards the exit. He remembered the time when Robin did the same thing on the same room. Back then, the Administrator was Zaizen, and the look she gave him was a cold one. Instead, Anna gave him a happy glare, maybe because she was about to get some sleep after her long flight.

"Amon?"

"Yes sir?"

"Adrianna is a SS-Class hunter, so that pretty much makes her your superior. Of course I cant give her that much authority right away, but right now I want you to team with her. I dont want any disagreements between you two and thats all."

"I have just one question sir"

"And what would that be?"

"Did you knew about her relationship with Robin?"

"In fact, I did. Juliano Colegui gave me that info, preparing me for the shock of having such an alike face around. I trust that you will help her feel as welcome as possible, seeing that she is your partner."

"She is part of the Devils Child project?"

"No, she is from a previous project that Todou started when he first met Maria Colegui. The Manticore project. Adriannas DNA has been changed in order to make her faster and stronger. Her witch gene mutated during the gene manipulation, making it stronger. Robins project was to make that single gene go back into place, without manipulating her physical abilities. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes sir. Sorry for the bother."

"One more thing. I sent a group to set her room in your house, so all her stuff must be there by now. Hope you dont mind."

"OK. Goodnight"

Amon turned around, leaving the boss alone. He found Adrianna sitting in his desk, with a lamp on, reading a book and her earphones on her ears. He tapped on her shoulder, in the same way she did with him on the airport. She turned around.

"Lets go. Its late and I need to sleep"

"Finally! I thought that you were some kind of creep that stood up all night and you were gonna force me to do the same thing."

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------

The next morning Amon woke up to the sound of a very loud music. He turned to see his clock to find out that it was 10 a.m. Thankfully, it was his day off, so he sat up and heard the music coming out the next room.

_Hey, kids, rock and roll. Tha's  
How I lost control  
Hey, kids, go get high. I  
cant remember why  
Up all night - I waste my time  
I am fine - but a day behind  
Up all night feelin stupid & happy  
but the days are overlapping_

Id start a revolution if I  
could get up in the morning  
Id start a revolution if I could  
Get up get up

Hey, every day is the weekend  
I stay up  
So I sleep in  
Hey everyday turns into a reason  
To just do it all over again  
Up all night, I waste my time  
I am fine but a day behind  
Up all night, feelin stupid & hungry  
But the days are overlapping

_My days are overlapping_

Well, this kid was nothing like Robin. Too though, too full of life for his taste. He kept on listening

_Id start a revolution if I  
could get up in the morning  
Id start a revolution if I could  
Get up get up_

Get up, get up, get up  
Get up in the morning  
All the things I do that you  
Tell me not to  
Try walkin in my shoes but you  
stumble dont you? 4-5-6 am Im  
up all night again.  
Id start a revolution if  
I could get up in the morning

Definitely this would be an interesting day.


	4. A new morning

A new morning

Adrianna woke up the next day at 8 a.m. One look around and she remembered where she was. Still a little groggy, she got up, took her clothes and head towards the bathroom. After the shower, she was dressed in her jeans, black tank top and tennis shoes. She never understood how her sister could live by wearing that black long dress. She always used to tease her about how one night she would be confused with a black wall or how one day she would become a nun. After Adrianna left the room, she found out that the living room was empty, so she decided to put on some music and cook some breakfast. She scanned her enormous collection of music, and found the CD she was looking for: Aimee Allens, Id start a revolution if I could get up in the morning. It was her favorite music. Girl power rock. She put some really black coffee for Amon, she knew that he would have a hangover. She cooked some scrambled eggs and bacon. Se took a plate and looked for a spoon. She went through the drawers but found nothing but those ugly chopsticks. Looking a little more, she finally found what she was looking for, a spoon! She sat down in front of the table and began to eat. At 10 a.m. Amon came out his room, looking a little sleepy.

"Morning!" Anna said.

"Hi. Do you usually have the habit of putting really loud music so early?"

"Yes I do, but I have been listening to this CD and I decided to turn the music up to wake you up. In the coffee maker there is some coffee for the always fun hangover."

"Uhm, thanks"

Adrianna went to her room, turned off the radio and took her laptop, sitting in the living room, and opening her messenger and the media player. Meanwhile Amon stood on the kitchen, drinking his coffee. Some minutes passed, when a phone began to rang.

"Amon, I think that is your phone."

"He turned to see his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Amon, sorry to bother you on your day off, but we have a case and the chief said that the replacement could be useful. So he told me to call you both."

"Ok we will be there soon."

Amon turned around to find Adrianna with her black coat on and standing next to the door. He went to his room, showered and changed really fast and both headed to STN-J.

----------------------------- -----------------------------------

Miho, Yurika, Haruto and Michael were sitting together next to Michaels work station.

"Please, just tell us if you found something about this new recruit!" Doujima begged

"I told ya, I just called Amon to pick her up on the airport and then I left! I dont have to stay here all night remember?"

"But you must have found out something!" Sakaki said

"Well, all I know is that the replacement is from Costa Rica, is 20 years old and is a girl."

"So you knew something!" They all three said in unison.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Amon got out of it. Four heads turned to see the person standing behind him. The girl took out her sun glasses and four jaws fell to the floor. Before them there was the exact replica of the girl that was their partner 8 months ago. Adrianna stood there, feeling very uncomfortable. Finally, Amon broke the silence:

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Amon, she is just like…" Miho said.

"Yes, yes I know!" A very upset Adrianna said, "I know that I look like Robin, I am her older sister, for Gods sake! We were related and this whole "Staring-at-her-just-because-of-that is creeping me out! You guys can call me Anna, for a short. So, could we please now move over that subject?"

Four very embarrassed faces looked into the ground. Finally Miho broke the silence:

"Yes, I think we can move on. I am Miho Karasuma."

"I am Yurika Doujima, the rookie in here is Haruto Sakaki and the computer geek is Michael Lee."

"Hey, I am not a rookie!"

"And I am not a Geek!"

Adrianna laughed at the scene before her. Two very mad guys sending killing glares at the blondie. _If looks could kill_ she thought. Karasuma moved over her.

"If you want I can show you your work station."

"Yeah, thanks. And look, I am sorry for freaking out like that, its just that I miss my sister a lot and the looks you gave me made me feel like I was gonna be compared to her."

"Its Ok. When did you arrived?"

"At midnight. Amon picked me up and then we came to meet the boss and finally we went to his place."

"You are staying at his apartment?"

"Yeah, I dont care a lot. Back in STN-CR all the group of hunters shared one house. We were six, so the house was pretty big."

"I think that I can help you adjust to our hunting technique. We dont kill, we capture. Now what we use is this" she said, holding a red liquid bullet, "this is a drug that knocks the witches out and lets us detain them in a secure facility, with cells designed against most of their abilities."

Miho gave Adrianna two tranquilizer guns. Amon was calling them all to the briefing meeting before the hunt. They all sat in front of the screens.

"Akira Brahe. 39 years old. His craft is to control and levitate the earth. We found a corpse last night, crushed by two big rocks. You know the routine: Knock them before they Knock you. Doujima and Karasuma will go on the left. Sakaki will go on the right and Anna and me will go on the front. Questions?"

All of them shook their heads and left to the first hunt of the day.


	5. Discovery of new powers

Discovery of new powers: Anna and Robins past

Amon and Anna were sitting on his car, driving to the hunt location. Anna was placing her guns on her gun holster under her coat.

"Have you faced this kind of witch before?" Amon asked her, trying to start a conversation with her.

"No, back in Costa Rica, I handled telequinethic and life-sucking witches. Elemental ones were rare in that area of the world."

"Well, here we are." He said and pulled over the car. Behind them, Doujima and Karasuma got out Mihos car and Sakaki took his helmet out. The hunters gathered around Amon.

"The witch is supposed to be hiding in the left warehouse. There are three possible entrances: The front and back ones, but there is also a cargo door on the left side of the building. Anna and I will take the last one. Sakaki take the back and Doujima and Karasuma will take the front. The meeting point is on the stairs that head to the third floor."

The group was divided and Anna followed Amon to the cargo door. Amon tried to open it, but the lock was too rusty and it didnt open.

"Stand back" Anna said. Amon did what she said and she focused on the lock. A flame appeared and burned the lock in no time. She took it out of the door and slid it open. They entered and ran quickly to the meeting point. What they didnt saw coming was a huge rock flying behind them. Anna turned around in the last moment and pushed Amon out of the way. The rock hit her on the back and she rolled on the floor, unconscious.

Amon fell to the floor and quickly turned around with his gun on his hand. The witch was on a balcony over them, laughing frantically.

"So, here are the famous STN-J hunters. Looks like your partner cant help you right now!" And he moved his hand towards Amon. Two enormous rocks split from the wall and flew towards him. He jumped, trying not to be hit by them, but one of the rocks drifted and followed him. He stood on the floor, waiting for the rock to hit him, when suddenly it stopped in the air. Looking around, he saw Anna standing with her hands raised towards the rock. She made one swift movement with her hands and the rock flew towards Akira. He tried to stop it using his craft, but the rock kept on moving and he had to jump out of the way. On the meantime Anna ran towards Akira and took her guns out on the way. Akira got up easily and sent a bunch of rocks towards her, but she dodged them easily and shot him on the shoulder. He fell on his knees, and tried with his last strength to shot a rock towards her, but Anna did another jump and in the air shot again. This time the bullets hit him on his leg and he finally was knocked over.

Anna stood there, watching the witches body lay on the ground and turned to face Amon.

"Are you Ok?" She asked

"You are pretty good. Where did you trained?"

"I was trained in a hunters base located in Canada. They made us use our craft only as a last resource, and to use our physical and aiming abilities to take down witches."

On that moment the rest of the hunters approached them. They saw the body laying there and a pretty banged up Amon.

"Wow, who did all this damage?" Sakaki asked

"Anna did all by herself" Amon said, "she pretty much handled the witch alone. All I did was watch."

All the four heads turned to see Amon. The oldest crew of STN-J knew that Amon wasnt a guy used to flatter anyone, so the statement he made left them all surprised. Anna, on the other hand, expected that Amon would try to hide the fact that he was close to be killed by one simple mistake as not covering his back.

"Well, the Containment van must be here any second, so I guess that Amon and Anna can go back to their place and rest. We will be seeing you guys tomorrow."

Amon and Anna nodded and headed towards Amons car. They got up and drove away from the warehouse.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------

A few minutes later the two hunters reached Amons apartment. They went inside silently. Amon sat on the couch and Adrianna walked towards her room. Right before she entered her room, she heard Amon whispering something.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud. Never mind."

"Ok"

She entered her room and a few minutes later loud music came out of the door.

_No hace falta un hombre para sobrevivir _

_(Theres no need of a man to survive)_

_Que ronca por la noche, y no pueda dormir  
Se bien a donde voy y tengo fe en mi_

_(That snores at night and cant sleep_

_I know well where I am going and I have faith in me)_

_Hace un tiempo atras pensaba que tal vez  
Estando junto a el me haria sentir bien  
Pero algo me cambio y ya no espero  
Que me aprueben o me entiendan  
Para estar feliz_

_(Some time ago i thought that maybe_

_Being next to him would make me feel good_

_But something changed me and I dont expect_

_To be approved or to be understood_

_To be happy)_

Amon was starting to get used to the idea of that noisy, rebel and defiant huntress in his life. But something kept on bothering him. He kept on feeling that he was betraying Robin.

_No pienses mal quiero alguien que me sepa amar  
Un amor real y verdadero  
Si viene bien y si no viene ya que mas da?  
La vida sigue igual _

_(dont get me wrong I want somebody that knows how to love me_

_A real and true love_

_If it comes its cool and if it not, what the hell_

_The life goes on the same)_

He walked towards the window, still submerged on his thoughts. Betraying Robin. _ Is the same kinda thought of a man that lost someone he loved._ He stopped at the last line. Loved? Did he loved Robin? The answer came to his mind in a flash. _Of course I loved her. But I was really stupid to think that of a 15 year old witch. _What about Anna? She was like a living picture of Robin, but still she was really different to her younger sister. She behaved like a true rebel, strong and confident. He liked that about her, even she has been near him for only one day.

_No hace falta un hombre que page por mi cena  
Pero si tu insistes aqui esta la cuenta  
Y debes comprender que no es preciso  
Que me cuides, o me atiendas  
Para estar feliz_

_(Theres no need of a man that pays for my dinner_

_But if you insist here is the bill_

_And you must understand the is not necessary_

_That you take care of me or look out for me_

_To be happy)_

Amon smiled when he heard her singing that song. He didnt understand a word of the lyrics. It should be in Spanish. Her accent was perfect and her voice was amazing. He heard the water from the bathroom running. He took out a bottle of whisky, a glass and served himself a drink. He sat there, listening to the song and drinking the whisky. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Adrianna came out of the room, still singing the song. Amon watched her open the fridge and look for something. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"Drinking again huh?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Amon just nodded.

"You know, whisky is nothing compared to this" she said taking a bottle with a red label on it, "This is called guaro back in Costa Rica and is about ten times stronger than that little girl drink you have."

"Girl drink, huh? I bet that you cant drink it in one shot."

"Is that a bet?" She said, approaching him. She took the drink out of his hand and swallowed it whole. Amon just stared at her, not believing his eyes.

"You shouldnt drink that much." He managed to say

"Yeah right you are the one to talk. If I recall correctly you picked me from the airport and you were drunk" She said, while putting some of the strange alcoholic drink in his glass and serving herself on another glass. Amon took a sip and almost chocked. Yeah, Anna was right, the drink was a lot more strong that what he was used to drink. Anna, on the other hand, looked like she had drank that all her life. She looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Amon said

"You look just like Robin when we stole some of our grandfathers sacramental wine and drank it all. She took just one sip and went drowsy. Juliano found us and I was grounded for a month."

Amon laughed with her. After all the laughs were done, he remembered about Robin. He went serious.

"Whats wrong?" Anna said

"I miss her." Amon said

"Well that makes two of us." Adrianna said, "My baby sis was the level headed, but she always was there for me, to get me out of trouble." She smiled, "I remember when she called me about her assignment on the STN-J. She was really happy about having a undercover mission. She had been hunting for a year, and she was getting bored of it. An undercover mission sounded very exiting for her. I had already been undercover before and I never liked it. I told her: Youll see, in a month you will be bored and will be begging granpa to take you back home. At least on a hunting job you have to fight and every fight is different."

"I remember the first time I saw her" Amon said, "It was on the hall in Harrys. I was walking next to her and she gave me a cold glare. I realize that time that she was a very strong person. The next time I saw her she was standing in front of a guy of three times her size and she didnt even flinched."

"You were in love with her, didnt ya?"

"What?" He said, looking at her eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"Is written all over your face."

"I dont know", he said, his mind blurry for the drink (AN: alcohol makes you confess, trust me it happens!!), "I guess that I liked her strength and her maturity for her young age."

"Its ok, I am not gonna tell anybody. You should get some sleep, we have to work tomorrow."

They got up and each one of them left to their respective rooms. Amon lay down on his bed and fall asleep immediately. Anna, on the other hand, stayed up for a little more, thinking about what Amon told her. _Well sis, you managed to melt that big ice cube. I just wonder what can I do to fulfil your wish._ She thought taking out a letter that her sister left her before she died. She opened and read:

_Anna:_

_I am writing you a few hours before we break into the Factory. You have no idea all that has happened in the past few months sis! After I was sent to Japan to find the Crafts ultimate technique, I met this hunter named Amon. At first he was pretty mean to me, leaving me at the hunts and telling me that all I did was useless, that my craft was weak. The months passed and we began to team up, specially after the hunt of a witch that controlled dolls as part of her splited personality. Then the building at Ravens Flat was attacked and he saved me, just to be wounded. The weeks passed by and we realized that the administrator Zaizen tried to kill all the hunters to use humans to capture witches. Right now all of us are gonna break into the Fatory to discover what is going on there. _

_I think that there is no easy way to say this: I had a dream a few days ago, and I saw Amon crying in front of a grave. I tried to reach him, but it was as my hands were made of air. Then I turned around to see the graves carving and it was my name. I have a big feeling that I am not gonna make it out of the Factory alive, so I need to ask you a little favour: Take care of Amon for me. If my dream comes true, ask Juliano to send you to the STN-J and take care of Amon. He can be rude sometimes, but deep inside of him there is good. He hates the fact that he is a Seed, and I never figure out why. Help him to get over the feeling of loosing me, and help him embrace his craft._

_If I make it out of the Factory, Ill send you another letter telling you so._

_Love,_

_Robin_

Anna folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She promised to help Amon, but she felt it was going to be a hard task. She put on her PJs and went to bed.


	6. Getting closer

Getting closer.

The weeks passed by and Amon began to get used to have Anna in his life. They made a pretty good group on the hunts. Obviously Anna made most of the work, being faster than Amon. She had explained him that during the DNA exchange process followed to create her, Toudou had used feline DNA, which made her a lot more faster than normal humans or witches. What she didnt explained him was that once every month, during her fertility cycle, she got in heat. (AN: I know is like Dark Angel, but I always liked the idea of mixing both shows, if not their characters at least some things) Anna had managed to keep it low for most of the time, but it was reduced to a one-day thing when she had to get some action. So, Amon wasnt expecting what would happen this day.

Everything started pretty normal. Anna got up first, took a shower and put some really loud music, while cooking some breakfast. The musical choice of the day: Avril Lavignes Under my skin. Amon got out his room, wearing only his PJ pants. Anna was sitting to the table, eating her breakfast, when she realized that she was almost drooling to the vision of his bare chest. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought, while she tried to avoid direct eye contact with him. She got up and almost ran towards her bedroom, to check the calendar. She realized that it was THAT time on the month that she went crazy if she had males around her, so she put on her coat and stormed out of the door. Amon looked at the door, very confused to see a very upset Anna leave.

She walked down the garage and found what she was looking for: Amons black sports car. Using the keys she had taken without being noticed, she started the car and rushed outside.

A few minutes after, she reached Ravens Flat. Relieved that it was the chiefs day off, she walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor, hoping that it was early enough and nobody was around. She got out the elevator and took a look around. All clear. She sat in front of her desk and began to bang her head against the table. She couldnt believe that this was happening to her! Normally, during that time, she would have looked for an easy guy, get laid and call it a one-night stand. But she was in a new city, too focused on her job and her hormones were dragging her towards Amon. _Well, I guess that it cant be that bad…No, wait! What are you thinking? Your sister was in love with the guy and she asked you to take care of him, not to jump over the guy like a maniac!_ She kept on hitting her head, when she heard the elevator doors opened. Scared, she lifted her eyes, but luckily it was only Karasuma. She saw Anna sitting on her desk, so walked towards her.

"Are you Ok?" Miho asked

"Yeah, why do you ask that?"

"You looked like you were ready to jump out the window"

"If you have any other suggestion so I can be at home alone at least for today, ill take it"

"Whats wrong. Something happened between you and Amon?"

"Not yet, but if I dont get away from him, something WILL happen."

"You know you can tell me."

"Its nothing, just my screwed feline DNA screaming that I should get laid. You know, instincts and stuff. And the lucky one this month turned to be Amon." She said, with a sarcastic tone on the last sentence.

"Oh." Karasuma began to blush.

"You can laugh at me all you want. It can be something really screwed for me."

"No, its ok. I guess that you really dont have a choice."

"You could lock me in a closet."

"Does that work?"

"Nah, Ill just break the door and run like a maniac. A ice-shower could work, but I guess I would have to lay on ice the whole day."

They laughed and on the meantime the elevator doors opened and a very pissed Amon walked out of it.

"Can I know why the hell did you stole my keys and took off with my car?" He asked Anna.

The girls stopped laughing and Anna got serious all of a sudden. Anna began to panic. _Oh crap, now what am I gonna do? "Amon I stole your car because I am sex-crazy today and I didnt wanted to jump over you?"_

"I needed to go out"

"But for that you could have walked! Nobody drives my car but me!" (AN: I have always thought of Amon as a guy obsessed with his car, I dunno why)

The rest of the STN-J crew arrived at that time, to find a upset Amon picking on a panicked Anna. Amon realized that they had a crowd, so he decided to finish the conversation somewhere else.

"Come with me" He said to Anna

Anna gave Miho a panicked look, begging her with her eyes not to let him do it

"Amon, Anna and I have to investigate something about a hunt and I really need her right now…"

"Then take Sakaki with you then! She is my partner and we need to talk now" He said, dragging Anna towards the parking lot.

He stopped when they reached the place, and he turned around to face her.

"I wanted us to be alone because I need to tell you something…" But before he could finish, Anna couldnt take it anymore and jumped to kiss him very passionately. Amon was surprised when he felt her lips on his, but quickly got recovered and kissed her back. The kiss was like a struggle for power, they both were fighting to take over the other, but unfortunately for Amon, Anna was a little bit stronger than him, so she pushed him against the wall.

-------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------

**Annas POV**

I begged Miho not to let him take me with him, because I knew that the next time I wouldnt be able to stop myself. Unfortunately, Amon was really pissed and took my hand and dragged me to the parking lot. Sometime during that walk, my rationality kicked overdrive and the next thing I remember was looking at his face while he was saying something I never managed to listen, because I jumped over him and kissed him, trying to pass onto him the need I was feeling. I must confess that I expected him to push me and walk out of there thinking I was some kind of slutty and horny 20-year-old huntress. Instead, soon I felt him kissing me back, perhaps with even more passion that I did. That was all the permission I needed, so I proceeded to push him against a wall, so I could took his clothes off without the risk of falling over. Then I heard this stupid voice in my head

_What are you doing?_

_Getting laid, duh!!_

_I thought that you didnt want this to happen this way_

_What do you mean?_

_You are falling for him, even though you are afraid of accepting it._

_NO I AM NOT!_

_Then why are you so nice to the guy? Back in STN-CR you were really mean with the other hunters._

_I promised Robin to do so, remember?_

_Yeah, but you never take your promises like this, face it, you are falling for Amon and what you are doing is wrong_

----------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------

Anna was halfway on undoing Amons shirt when she stopped. She looked at him into his eyes and said:

"What have I done?"

And with that she got away from him and ran away. Amon was in shock, and tried to stop her from leaving, but she ran too fast to be stopped


	7. Talking

Talking.

Anna didnt stopped until she reached their apartment. She got inside her bedroom and locked herself in. Once in there, she fell on her bed crying. _I cant believe I messed things up just because I had to get on his pants._ During her little mind battle she had realized that the little voice in her head was right. She was in love with Amon, but now the guy must hate her for what she had done. She had tried to convince herself that the reason she was getting close to him was to fulfill her sisters promise, but as the days passed by, she enjoyed being next to him, just to enjoy his company. Anna wasnt someone that got lots of friends for what she was. Male friends ended up thinking that she was the easy type and female ones never wanted someone that could sleep with their boyfriends on a frantic. Robin was the only true friend she had ever had, someone that was never judging her, because she accepted her for what she was. But now she was dishonoring her sisters memory by trying to sleep with the man she had been in love before dying. What a sister she was! Suddenly someone knocked at her door. She froze and stayed as quiet as possible so that person could go away

"Anna, I know you are in there, let me in" Amons voice was on the other side of the door. No luck.

"Go away!" She said.

"I am not going anywhere until I talk to you, so you better get out." He said, "Miho explained everything to me after you left. I know that it wasnt your fault what happened"

"So I guess that you know that is better if I stay inside."

"As you wish, but I am staying here until you are ready for us to talk." And with those words, he walked away. Anna didnt knew what he was about to say before she plunged over him. He was about to tell her that he loved her. He realized it after the time they drank together. He realized that he had to get over Robin and start over. Life didnt stopped just because you want to. Sometimes you have to move on and embrace the opportunities that come in front of you.

----------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------

Anna woke up the next day, after spending most of last night crying. She sat up and listened to the sounds around and heard total silence. She got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and peeked around and saw Amon asleep on the couch, still wearing the clothes from the day before. Seeing that brought her memories from the day before and she began to cry again. She closed the door again and sat on the bed. She was feeling like crap again and she was starting to get tired of it. She looked around her room and her eyes found what she was looking for: Her guitar. (AN: Anna is a musical girl, I know!! All the music she likes are my favorite songs, even though I cant play the guitar, but Anna can. Anna is kinda the girl I would be if I were a hunter, hehe) She sat on her bed after taking the guitar and started to play a song that came into her mind after she realized she was in love with Amon.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you cant undo,  
If I had my way  
Id never get over you,  
Todays the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I dont wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I dont wanna talk about it  
And I dont want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I dont wanna talk about it  
Cause Im in love with you.

All the memories of the moments they had shared together the last weeks flowed through her mind. She knew she had messed things up and the fact that he heard her singing that song didnt mattered to her.

_Youre the only one  
Id be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

And I dont wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I dont wanna talk about it  
And I dont want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I dont wanna talk about it  
Cause Im in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.

She let the final notes of the music die down as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You have a beautiful voice"

She turned around to see where the voice came fromand saw Amon standing on the door frame. She put down the guitar and stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asleep and I woke up when you began to play the guitar."

"So you heard everything, right?"

"Yeah. What do you meant by singing that?

"I dunno. I guess that I felt it was the song that told me how I was feeling."

"are you ok now? I mean, with all the feline DNA thing?"

Anna blushed. She felt embarrassed to remember what happened the day before. Amon saw her blush and smiled. _She looks so nice when she is blushing._

"Yeah, Its over."

"Good, because I wanted this to be real, not caused by some genetic disequilibrium." He broke the distance between them and kissed her softly. The kiss wasnt as passionate as the one of the day before instead was filled with tenderness and love.

Anna broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Whats wrong?" Amon told her.

"You are confusing me for Robin and that is not Ok"

"I am not! Yes you two look alike, but you are nothing like her!"

"But you were in love with her"

"Yes I was. WAS Anna. She is gone, and I know that she would have wanted me to go on. I admit that if I had the chance, I would have even married her, but I never got that chance. I lost it and now that I found someone to rebuild my life with I am not gonna do the same mistake twice!"

Anna looked at him with a smile on her face. She took a step near him and they kissed again, and a moment later she broke the kiss again.

"Now what?" Amon said.

"I guess this means that we are together, huh?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"And you know that its late for work, right?"

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, we should hurry. The chief is gonna freak out if none of us get to the office today."


	8. Abducted

Abducted

Amon and Anna rushed towards STN-J. Luckily for them, the traffic was light, so they reached Ravens Flat in no time. They got inside the elevator and waited until they reached the fifth floor. Once in there, they found the place like a circus: Michael was in a bad mood while he was typing on his computer, while the Chief was calling on a emergency meeting. Anna and Amon went to the meeting room and found everybody in there, including Doujima. Anna sat next to her and asked her:

"What is going on? It looks like a hurricane passed in the middle of the office."

"Someone hacked in the mainframe of STN-J. Michael is freaking out wondering how anybody got through his security systems and the Chief is calling on an emergency meeting."

Before Anna could ask her for anything else, Kosaka rushed into the meeting room and sat on his usual spot.

"People we are in a middle of an emergency here." The Chief announced, "As you probably all know, Michael found an unknown intruder into the mainframe and that someone stole some very important files"

"What kind of files?" Amon asked

"So far, the damages include Annas personal file and the files of Zaizens research on Orbo. Right now thats all we know was taken. Michael is doing a full scan on the mainframe to see what else was taken."

"Why would somebody want my file?" Anna asked, "There is nothing interesting there, just a bunch of personal info and my DNA test results."

"That could be valuable for somebody. Maybe they are trying to restart the Manticore Project." Karasuma said.

"And what about the orbo research?" Amon asked.

"We still dont know why they want it, all the Orbo existences were destroyed on the fall of the Factory." Kosaka said, "but I heard that Zaizen had some help on this project, so it is possible that there is some Orbo left somewhere."

In that moment Michael entered the meeting room.

"I found something." He said, "Even though those files were the only things stolen, the hacker left a trail and I followed it to the industrial district here in Tokyo. The address has already been sent to your communicators."

"Well, lets go. I think we should find out what this person wants with us, and we better move fast before they leave that location." Miho said.

The hunters got up and proceeded to the garage floor. Amon walked next to Anna.

"What do you think they want with you?" He told her.

"I dunno. But we are going to find out, dont worry, everything is gonna be ok"

He pulled her behind the other hunters, to a deserted spot in the building. Once there, he kissed her. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. A few moments later he broke the kiss, looking for some needed air.

"What was that for?" She asked him, with a surprised look on her face

"Just a way to ask you to be careful. I know how you are on a hunt, and I dont want anything to happen to you."

"Hey, if you know how I am on a hunt, you should know by now that I am the one that have to cover your back remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I dont want you to do anything stupid on the hunt, even if it is to save my ass."

"Even to a pretty ass like yours?" She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I am serious Anna, I dont want to loose you now that I found you. You have to promise that if something goes wrong, you will run."

"Whats with you today? I promise, but you have to chill out."

"I know, its just that I have a bad feeling"

"Ok, calm down and dont freak out. We should go, the others must have left by now" She said, pulling him to the parking lot. They got into the car and drove to the hunt location.

The man was sitting in front of the computer. He had just finished the first move in his little game. Soon his pray would come to him and finally he would have his revenge completed. _Too bad that this had to end this way, my lovely Anna._ In his hands he held a picture of the huntress, taken three years ago. She looked a lot younger, 16 years old to be precise. In the photo, she was kissing him, while they were sitting on a restaurant table, with all the hunters group of STN-CR. He remembered when she used her craft to finish a very powerful witch they were hunting. He was lying on the floor, and suddenly Anna showed up and took all the glory of the hunt. _You always liked to show up on the desperate times of the hunt and in the end all the glory went to you_. At first he was relieved to see her at those times, but soon he felt jealousy climb to him. He saw what no one else saw: she was too powerful to exist and she should have been hunted. He told that to the administrator Garcia on STN-CR, but he only laughed at him and told him that she was perfect and that he was just getting rusty. He tried to convince his co-workers, but they all laughed at him too. So he decided to pretend to be on her side and started to date her. A year later she found out the truth hidden behind her creation, so he tried to shot her on the back one day when she was sleeping. Unfortunately she woke up on the last moment and dodged the shot. The fight started and they were even, until one of the hunters showed up to help her, and between him and Anna defeated him. He managed to escape and a couple of years later she was sent to Japan. He followed her there and stole her file. Right now all he needed was that she show up and to find her alone to hunt her. He heard some cars approach the building. _I see that you are not alone my dear._ He expected that, so he planned a distraction.

"Dinah, go and greet the other hunters. Try to leave Anna alone so I can finish her myself." He saw the young witch walk away.

Amon and Anna arrived after the other hunters. Miho and Sakaki were on position. Doujima was standing next to her car, tapping her arms with her fingertips.

"What took you guys so long? Weve been waiting for 15 minutes!"

"Uh… Anna forgot her coat on the chair" Amon said, trying not to show his nervousness, since he and Anna agreed to hide their relationship from the rest of the hunters.

"Well, Michael sent us the blueprints five minutes ago; we just need to find the hacker"

After she finished saying those words, one of the walls exploded, as a blonde girl walked out the hole created from the explosion.

"Or we could just wait for the witch to come" Anna said, and jumped to shot the witch, but the girl created an invisible barrier and the bullets crashed with it. The witch turned her attention to Amon and Doujima and tried send a blast towards them, but they jumped out the way on the last minute. Yurika jumped a little after Amon, so the wave of the blast knocked her out. Amon rolled next to Anna and tried to shot her, but she stopped the bullets with the same barrier as before. Sakaki and Karasuma shot her on the back, but she did the same as before. She used her craft to explode Mihos car, and the rubble from it hit Karasuma and Sakaki and knocked them down. The witch run into the building again, so Amon and Anna followed her. The building looked like an abandoned storage room, and they reached the witch into the cargo area. Anna shot her, but she jumped out of the way and landed next to a 22 year old men. When Anna saw who he was, she was paralyzed by the surprise.

"Gabriel." She said. Amon stood next to Anna, with the gun in his hand, pointing at the couple in front of him, but turned to see when he heard Annas voice, calling the man by his name.

"Do you know him?" He asked her.

"He was my partner back in STN-CR"

"No my dear, I was a little more than your partner. Or is it that you havent told your partner what ties me to you?" Gabriel said.

"I would say that there is nothing that unites us right now Gabriel. You dated me just to get closer to me and kill me." Anna said.

"Yes you are right. And right now I am here to finish what I should have done years ago. To prove the world what kind of witch you are."

"Only if you can get me, I can still kick your sorry ass!" Anna said, and jumped to face Gabriel. He punched her, but she dodged his fist for a little and kicked him. He jumped and used his craft to levitate Anna. On the meantime, Amon was fighting Dinah, trying not to get hit by her energy blasts and trying to shot her.

Anna struggled to get free from Gabriels craft, and fell on the floor. She used her fire craft to burn him, but he moved out of the way. But Anna was faster and sent a wave of air towards Gabriel, that shot him and he crashed against a wall. (AN: In case you guys are wondering what kind of craft Annas is, she is a elemental witch, just like Robin. Robins craft was materialized as fire, but if you remember the part when she fought Sastre, she saw the elements in the air, how they were disturbed by Sastres craft as they flew towards her).

Amon tried to get a clear shot on Dinah, but when he was about to shot her, he realized that he was out of bullets. On the time he took to find the replacement, Dinah sent a blast towards him and pushed him backwards. He fell through a window and rolled on the other side unconscious.

Anna was about to finish Gabriel when she saw what happened to Amon. Dinah lifted Amon by the throat and took him back inside the building.

"You can save him, you know." Anna turned around to see Gabriel standing next to her.

"Leave him alone!" Anna tried to stop Dinah, but Gabriel hit her on the back of her head and she fell down her knees. Gabriel grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head, facing towards Amon.

"I told you that you could save him. Just agree to come with me willingly and I will let him live"

Amon began to regain consciousness and saw Anna lying on her knees, while Gabriel was grabbing her hair. Annas eyes were filled with tears. Amon realized what she was about to do. _No, please dont let it happen again_ he thought.

"I will go with you" She said.

"Good, thats all I needed to hear" Gabriel took a booster out of his pocket, filled with a green liquid and shot her on her neck. Anna fell to the floor, screaming as she felt like flames were running through her veins and lost consciousness. Dinah hit Amon on his neck and left him on the floor. She and Gabriel left, while he carried Anna over his shoulder.


	9. Memories

Memories: A common past.

Amon started to hear voices far away from him. He tried to reach them, and a little after he recognized one of them: It was his mothers voice.

"_Leave him alone!"_

He heard a second voice, but it was a mans voice. It seemed familiar, but still far.

"_We are taking him and no matter what you say you cant change things. So, please, move aside."_

"_He is just a kid! Besides his craft is still dormant!"_

"_Mister Zaizen said that he must be trained as a hunter. He has the average age. All the top class hunters began at 10 years old. Some even began at an earlier age."_

The voices began to fade, and he woke up. In front of him were Miho and Sakaki. He looked around and saw that he was at Ravens Flat. He sat up.

"What happened? Wheres Anna?"

Miho looked at the floor.

"We tried to reach her, but the same witch as before sent an energy blast so we couldnt follow them. We went inside the building and found you on the floor."

Amon got up from the couch where he was lying. On the couch next to his, Doujima was still unconscious.

"Have you tried her GPS locator? She has one injected on the back of her neck."

"Michael is trying right now." Sakaki said.

The hunters gathered around the young hacker. A few minutes later Michael had found her signal.

"She is at a warehouse on the dock area. But, guys, that place is a maze. The warehouses were abandoned four years ago, due the last earthquake on the zone. Most of the buildings are falling apart and the rest are half destroyed. Those bad guys could easily ambush you. And, besides, we still dont know how to stop that blasting chick."

"That doesnt matter. That guy wants to kill Anna, if he hasnt already. Besides, we are hunters, this is our job."

The hunters walked towards the parking lot. Amon sat inside of his car. He turned around and saw Annas iPod lying on the passengers seat. _Come on Anna, stay alive. This cant happen to me again, you cant leave me now that I found you._

……………………………….

Anna began to regain consciousness. She saw that she was tied to a chair and felt something hanging around her neck. She looked down to see what it was and saw a crucifix filled with some green liquid.

"Is a really amazing thing. You know: Orbo."

She looked up and saw Gabriel staring at her. She tried to burn him to the ground, but her craft did nothing and the green liquid began to bubble.

"This specific Orbo works against its user. Administrator Zaizen gave it to me a few weeks before he died, killed by your sister. He asked me to finish Toudous nonsense once and for all."

"And now you are gonna kill me to prove how dangerous I am? Gabriel I expected more from an SS-Class hunter like you, but obviously I was wrong. You are just the average crazy jackass."

Gabriel chuckled to himself. He got up and slapped Anna pretty hard. Anna looked up to him and spit blood at his face. Gabriel took a step back and cleaned his face.

"I am getting out of this Gabriel." She said with a glare full with hate.

"And who is getting you out of this? Your useless partner, that Amon guy? Your STN-J friends ran away like the cowards they are. None of them has a chance against Dinah, and you know that. If they come to get you, Dinah is not gonna be as merciful as before with them, and then all the people you love will be dead, killed by your fault. Dont you see it Anna? Someone as powerful as you is like a disease, bringing death around them. First your little sister, Robin, was killed for saving her beloved Amon."

"You are lying. Robin was killed on the fall of the Factory, not because of Amon!"

"Oh really? I recovered the security tapes from the Factory." He got up and turned on a TV. He pushed Play and Anna saw her sister, running with Amon, holdig his hand. Suddenly a piece of the roof fell and trapped Robin under it. Amon tried to lift it up and she saw them arguing about something. The Anna saw fire in front of Robin and Amon fell backwards, out of the picture.

Gabriel stopped the tape and turned to see Anna with tears running down her cheeks.

"Your sister died saving that useless Seed. Now you are gonna die just because you had to save him too. But if he comes, all he is gonna find is you, cold and dead, like your sister, the so called "Eve of witches""

…………………………………………….

The hunters parked a few blocks away from the area of the warehouses. They all gathered around Amons car.

"She is supposed to be in the third warehouse from the left, so you guys better go there as quietly as you can." Michael said from the communicators.

"What about the blasting witch?" Haruto asked, "How are we supposed to stop her?"

"Leave her to me" Amon said, taking a sniper rifle out of the trunk of his car, "This is filled with witch hunting bullets, they might knock her out of our way"

"So this is the plan" Miho said, "Sakaki and I will go on the front, gathering the witches attention to a spot where Amon would shoot her. After that, we will proceed where the signal is coming from, extract Anna and get the hell out of here."

"No"

All the heads turned to see Amon, very surprised.

"What do you mean by no?" Miho asked him

"You guys will stay here after we take the witch down. I will go and get Anna, alone."

"Thats suicidal! You will never get out of there alive. The guy took Anna with him, and she is the best hunter we have ever had."

"He took her because she let him do it. Besides I have a score to set with the guy." After he said that, he walked to the nearest building, carrying the sniper rifle. Miho ran after him and stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked him

"I am going to my position to shoot the witch."

"Thats not what I am talking about and you know it. I know that you are in love with Anna, but dont go and freak out about her being taken. She is a big girl and she can take care of herself."

"How did you know about me and Anna?" A very surprised Amon asked Miho.

"Number one: I am a witch and number two: even if I wasnt, I saw the way you changed since she came here. Even normal people can see it, but the rest of the crew of STN-J are too young to see it. And to continue what I was saying, I am going with you inside, whether you like it or not. Anna is my friend and I am pissed about this too."

Amon nodded and left to his position. A few moments later, Miho and Sakaki went inside the warehouse to begin the rescue operation.

……………………………………

Anna lost consciousness after Gabriel shot her more Orbo. She began to dream, but in her dreams she saw herself when she was five years old. By that time, she was already training to become a hunter, when she saw in her dreams the arrival of a new trainee. It was a black haired boy of about ten years old. The grown up Anna recognized the boy immediately: it was Amon as a kid! She tried to approach him, but she saw her younger version do the same thing first. Amon looked scared, surrounded by strange people.

"_Who are you?" The young Anna asked Amon_

"_I am Amon"_

"_Are you here to be trained too?"_

"_I dont know. The men in black suits took me here after…" The boy began to shake without control, "After my mom did that thing"_

"_Your mom is a witch?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I am a witch too, and so is my mom and I think that my sister will be a witch too. She hasnt been born yet"_

"_My mom is not a witch!"_

"_Then what she did? You talk like she did something bad"_

"_She did! She killed those men in front of me. She is a monster!" Amon got up fast and ran away from the little Anna. She looked down, and walked away slowly._

Anna stood there on her dreams. She met Amon before she was assigned to the STN-J? _Why cant I remember that? Is this a dream or this is a real memory?_ She began to wake up when she heard Gabriel talking to Dinah.

"What are they doing here? How did they found us?" Dinah yelled at Gabriel.

"She must have some sort of tracking device on her body. You go outside and take care of them. This time show no mercy! Kill them and leave no survivors!"

Gabriel walked towards Anna

"It looks like your friends are here to rescue you. Too bad that Dinah is gonna wipe them all!"

Anna barely heard those words. Her mind was working fast, trying to remember more about Amon. She began to loose consciousness again and dreamed again.

_The young Amon was sitting on the dining room of the training facility. Little Anna walked in holding hands with a young woman. Her mother, Maria Colegui, to be precise. Older Anna began to cry when she saw her mother with her big eight-month belly. A man joined them soon, Annas father, Todou. They all sat on the table next to Amons. Anna sat next to her mother and put her ears on Marias big belly._

"_I feel her! She is kicking me!" Anna was excited about feeling her little unborn sister kick her, "Mom, have you chose a name for my baby sister?"_

"_We havent chose one honey. Have you thought of names for your sister?"_

"_What about Robin? Like the bird!"_

_Maria looked at Todou and he nodded in agreement. Suddenly Anna looked at Amon, who was sitting alone, eating his lunch._

"_Mom, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure honey, what is it?"_

"_Can we have another brother?"_

_Maria laughed at her daughters idea._

"_I havent gave birth to your sister and you want another brother?"_

"_I mean, could we adopt a brother? I knew this boy and he is lonely and his mom left him. He is a trainee here too and I was wondering if we could let him into our family"_

"_Adrianna, you know that our family is very special. That you and your sister are very special girls. Your father and I want to put all of our efforts in taking care of you, and another kid is something we cant afford. I need you to take care of your sister when your father and I are gone. I am sorry to say we cant adopt another child." _

_Young Anna was very disappointed. She looked at Amon one more time and got up from her chair._

"_I have to go. My class begins soon and my instructor would be very mad of I am late mom."_

"_Ok honey. I want you to give me a kiss goodbye, you know that your father and I are leaving to Italy soon, to visit your grandfather. The next time we visit you, your sister will be here too to say hello."_

_Anna kissed her mother and father and left. Amon sat there, looking at the scene before him with a cold glare from his gray eyes. He got up too and left them._

Anna began to regain consciousness again when she heard gunshots on the outside of the building. She knew it, Amon was coming for her. _Please Amon, take care_. Once again, she fell into the dark void of unconsciousness.


	10. Waking up

Waking up

Amon stood on position on a rooftop with a view of the fighting point. Down, Miho and Haruto walked towards the warehouse were Gabriel was holding Anna. Suddenly a burst crashed one of the walls and the blonde witch appeared. Sakaki shot her, but she deflected the bullets easily. Amon looked through the view of his rifle and waited for a clear shot on the witch. Miho dodged Dinahs blasts over and over, trying to shot her.

Dinah realized that the female hunter was too good, so she focused on the young boy. Haruto began to run, to get away from her sigh and the first tries he succeeded, but then he moved too slowly and Dinah threw him backwards. Sakaki fell behind and twisted his ankle. Dinah walked to finish him, but suddenly she felt a big pain on her leg. When she put her hand on the spot, her hands were filled with a green liquid, Orbo. Turning around to see where the shot came from, she looked behind her, on the rooftops and saw Amon standing with the smoking rifle on his hands. She tried to send a blast to the rooftop, but her powers failed her. Amon aimed again, and the next shot hit her on her stomach. Dinah fell on her knees and Amon shot again. The third round hit her on her shoulder, so she rolled down, finally knocked down.

Miho ran towards Amon, meeting him on the warehouse entrance. He put his rifle on the floor and took out his gun. Mihos eyes widened when she realized that it wasnt the normal tranquilizer gun, but a regular one, with normal bullets. She smiled at Amon and took one just like his and they both rushed inside.

……………………………………….

Robin remained unconscious, with her dreams (or memories?). The vision had changed, this time she saw herself still as a five year old, sitting on the trainees barracks, crying over her pillow. She approached to her younger self and saw two men leaving the room.

"_She cant be dead! This is not true! She promised to come back!" The younger Anna yelled in midst her tears. _

_The ten-year-old Amon entered the barracks and sat next to Anna. She got up and faced him._

"_Are you ok?" He asked her._

"_They told me that my mom died" Anna said, drying her tears with her hand, "But I dont believe it! She promised that she would bring my sister with her!"_

"_You know that they dont lie" Amon said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They told me that my mom was mean, and they were right. She killed those men when they came to take me here"_

"_She may have done that to protect you! They keep on telling us that witches are mean, but my mom was a witch and she was nice. I am a witch and I am not mean!"_

"_You may be right. They tell me that some day I will be a witch too, but I am never gonna be like my mom!"_

"_Your craft is still dormant?"_

"_Yeah, I guess, I mean, I cant do anything you do on training lessons. All my lessons are with guns or to fight"_

"_But if you are a Seed that means that your power is gonna awake someday. Mine awoke when I was four. My mom told me that I have to be here so I cant hurt anybody with my craft"_

"_I saw your mom the last time she came. She was pregnant right? Her belly was so big!"_

"_Yeah, my little sister Robin was in there. But those men told me that she died when my baby sister was born. Now my dad wants me to go to another training area. They told me that I am being transferred away from here. I am leaving tomorrow morning."_

Annas vision began to fade and she saw herself standing on a black space. _Am I dead already?_ She thought.

"No honey you are not"

Anna turned around and saw her mother standing behind her. She looked just like the last time she saw her, when she was five.

"Then where am I?"

"You are in a place where you are safe with your memories"

This time the voice was different. Anna looked at her left and saw Robin standing next to her.

"But this cant be! You guys are already dead!"

"We are, but our love has never left you, my dear" Maria said

"I wanted you to protect Amon and until now you have fulfilled your promise Anna" Robin said, "But there is something else coming, something that is gonna change his life forever"

Anna looked at her sister, with a questioning look on her face.

"What is coming Ro? I need to protect him, but I need you to tell me!"

"The awakening" Maria and Robin said in unison.

"His power is a great one, but without control and care, he can even hurt you Anna" Robin said

"Now that we are gone, the responsibility goes to you. You met him before any of us did, you met him on a traumatic stage of his life, so you are the chosen one to stop him from loosing himself to his craft" Maria said

"You are dying Adrianna. The amount of Orbo that runs through your veins is too big. If you want to save Amon, you have to fight it." Maria said.

"How can I fight it if I dont know what it is?"

"Orbo contains the blood of all the witches that have been hunted down." Robin said

"Your father made you stronger than you could ever imagine my dear. The blood of all witches runs through your veins and the veins of your sister. The hope was divided among the both of you. Robin might be gone from the world of the living, but her spirit is with you, and so her power. We trust you to know how to use it wisely. The fire craft is in your, so you can burn anything down, including the orbo within you. But be careful, because that is a dangerous move and if you do not perform it right, you might burn yourself down"

Maria and Robin began to fade. Anna stood there as she saw them fade away. _I wont let you down, I promise._ She focused on her fire power and saw the orbo running through her veins. She remained focused on it and lit it with her flame.

…………………………………………………

Amon and Miho ran towards the signal that came from Annas GPS locator. They reached the location and saw Anna tied to a bed. She looked pale, like she wasnt even breathing. Miho began to ran towards her, but she was lifted in the air and flew towards a window, smashed it and fell down the building.

"Not so easily, kids" Gabriels voice was heard somewhere in the dark warehouse, "you are late. The amount of Orbo I gave her will kill her painfully and slowly, so unless you extract it from her blood stream, I will give her around 5 more minutes to live, if thats what you can consider to live."

"Bastard" Amon said to himself, and ran towards Anna, but Gabriel lifted him and threw him against a wall. Amon fell to the floor and stood up slowly. Gabriel appeared in front of him and chuckled to himself.

"So you are so precious to her that she would sacrifice her life for your. Boy, I dont know what you have got with the Sena sisters, but they all died saving you."

"What are you talking about?" Amon whispered

"So you already forgot how little Annas sister died?" He shook his head, "Or how Anna herself is gonna die in" he looked at his watch, " three more minutes"

Amon lifted his gun and shot Gabriel, but he levitated the bullets and threw them back at Amon. He jumped out of the way and rolled next to Annas side.

"Anna, come on, wake up!" He took her from her shoulders and shook her. Anna just moaned in pain, but didnt wake up. Amon untied her and when he tried to lift her up, Gabriel sent him against another wall.

"No, you are not getting her out of here until the time is up!"

Amon was crawling, trying to get up. _This cant be happening to me. I am not gonna loose her, not now!_

"Are you giving up my friend?" Gabriel said

"No" he whispered

"What did you said? I cant hear your whispers"

Wind began to whirl around Amon as he stood up. He had several bruises on his face, but when he finally stood up, his face was glowing and his hair was lifted with as wind blew from him.

"I SAID NO! I AM NOT GIVING UP!" Amon raised his hand towards Gabriel and he was lifted from the ground.

Anna began to regain consciousness and opened her eyes. She felt a big craft being unleashed and sat up feeling very weak. She saw Amon glowing and Gabriel being lifted from the ground. _No…_ she thought and barely got up. Amons eyes were filled with rage as he closed his hand and Gabriel was slowly being crushed. Anna stumbled towards Amon, hearing Gabriels bones crack as they broke. Finally, Amon crushed Gabriel until there was no remain of him there.

"Amon, stop it!" Anna yelled at him, but she was terrified when he turned to face her and his eyes were glowing red. (AN: I know, I know, too "inuyasha-like", but its my story, so deal with it!!). He seemed not to recognize her, because he lifted his hand towards her and Anna felt that she was being lifted from the ground.

_He is gonna kill me!_ She thought, and with her own craft lifted some rocks and threw them at him. Amon lifted his other hand and easily deflected them.

"Amon, you have to remember me!" Anna screamed, "Remember when you first arrived to the training facility! Remember when my mother died! You were there for me and I was there for you!"

Deep on Amons mind, the memories began to flow. He saw a little brunette girl crying while she lay on a bed. He saw the same girl approaching him when he felt like the world was against him. He saw Anna kissing him while they were leaving STN-J for the hunt. He remembered the loud music she played every morning, that no matter how much he hated to admit it, he liked when she did that. _She has been there for me always_. He snapped out of his trance and lowered his hand. Anna fell down and lay there unconscious. Amon fell next to her and everything went black.


	11. Getting closure

Getting closure

Anna heard voices around her. She felt like she was with fog all around her and that the voices were too far to hear. Little by little the voices got clearer and the fog began to fade. She opened her eyes and saw Doujima and Miho in front of her.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. After Amon killed the sycho held you hostage, we took you here. For a moment we thought you were dying. That bastard shot you enough Orbo to kill a horse." Doujima said

"Wheres Amon? Is he Ok?"

"Yeah, he fainted after the fight, but the doctor said that he would be ok" Miho said

"How long…?"

"Have you been with your lights out? for a week, girl. How do you feel?"

"as if a bus hit me. When can I get out of here?"

"After they check your arm."

"My? Oh!" Anna looked at her right arm that was locked into a cast., "How did I…?"

"We dont know. It seemed fine, but it turned out to be broken"

Anna began to remember. Amon with his eyes in red, how he was trying to kill her. She remembered how she heard something cracking, but with all the adrenaline, she never felt the pain. _Well, its not his fault, he wasnt himself that day. _

"Who else is in here?"

"Everyone. We take shifts but Amon has been here all the time."

"Where is he now? I need to talk to him"

"He is probably at the hospital garden."

Anna began to get up. Miho and Doujima tried to stop her

"What do you think you are doing?" They both said.

"I need to talk to him. Guys, I am ok, besides I need to get out of this bed for a while"

"Ok, but dont over work yourself."

Anna nodded as she put on her robe over the hospital clothes. She put her slippers on and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and reached the hospital garden. Then she looked for the hunter and saw a familiar form sitting in a bench, with his back facing her. She walked towards him and saw something that caught her attention.

Amon had a couple of white earphones stashed in his ears. Anna recognized them immediately. She smiled to herself and shook her head. _ I am still not dead and he already took my iPod_.

"You know that taking things that are not yours is considered stealing?" She said to him, loud enough for him to hear her with the earphones on. Amon turned around and saw her standing behind him.

"How are you doing?" He said as he took the earphones out.

"Well you know, taking a nap" She said as she approached him, "actually, a very very long nap"

"Im sorry"

"About what?"

"I hurt you."

"You werent yourself. I have nothing to forgive."

"But I could have killed ya. You stopped me this time, but what about next time? What if I cant control myself anymore? What if..?"

"Ok, chill! Stop all the "What if"s. You will control it soon. I know you will"

"I didnt remembered you. You know, from the training facility"

"Well me neither."

"Then how did you?"

"Remembered? My mom and Robin helped me"

"What? Robin?"

"I saw her, and I saw my mom too. They told me that we were meant to meet. Robin told me that she never understood why you held your craft back and that I had the answer to that. I guess that I met you right after your mother awoke, so I guess that I was meant to help you with your awakening"

"But why?"

"Dunno. I guess that we have to figure that out"

"You are staying?"

"With you? Thats something really stupid to ask. Of course I am staying!"

"Thanks"

"Well, to change the subject" Anna said as she sat down next to Amon, "What are you doing with my iPod? I thought you hated my music"

"It might sound stupid, but since you have been there, lying on the bed, I have been getting used to listen to this. I already heard it all."

"All 5000 songs?! (AN: I have a 3rd gen iPod. Mine stores over 10000 songs, so I decided to give Anna one like mine. Of course, like mine, Annas is half way filled)"

"Yep, all of them"

"Wow, you really have some guts to hear them all. Not all guys stand to listen to my music"

"I knew that under that tough façade, you were a softie"

"What do you mean?"

"Dido? Dc Talk? Godsend? Dont leave home?"

"Oh, that"

"Yeah that. Whats with that music anyways?"

"Hey, we all have our soft side!"

"I dont"

"Yeah right!" Anna said with a i-dont-buy-a-word-you-are-saying look on her face, "What about the kiss you gave me before the last hunt?"

"You mean like this?" Amon leaned to her and kissed her very passionately. Anna laughed and kissed him back. Quickly, Amon stood back.

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"Dont go half ways with me buddy! If you are gonna kiss me, do it right!"

"Says who?" Amon said with a amused smirk on his face

Before Anna could answer, Miho and Doujima approached them.

"Hi guys" Doujima said with a singsong tone

"Hi Yurika, Miho." Amon said, "could you guys do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Miho asked him.

"I need that no one gets into Annas room for an hour" He said with a serious look on his face

"What? Why?" Yurika said, with a confused look on her face.

Miho laughed at the sight of a very blushed Anna.

"Sure, no problem."

"What? Why do you need that Amon?" Doujima asked everyone. All the three gave her serious glares, like i-cant-believe-she-does-not-get-this. Doujima looked at all of them.

"Its no crime not to understand and…Ahhhh! I get it now!"

"Finally" Amon said as he pulled Anna by the hand towards her room.

……………………………………..

Forty-five minutes later, Amon and Anna were lying naked under the sheets of her bed in the hospital.

"Now I know why you never do things half ways" She said

"What? Too demanding for you?"

"Hey, I am not complaining. I am just saying that now I know what to say to get what I want"

They heard the door being knocked.

"Uhmmm, guys? Your time is running out and the doctor says that he is coming inside on ten minutes, even if he has to knock the door down" Miho said from the oher side.

"Thanks Miho. We will be ready by then" Anna said.

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_Somewhere we live inside_

"What?" Anna said as she got up to lift up her clothes from the floor.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how much my life has changed"

"Hey dont get all chessy on me"

_Dreaming about Providence _

_And whether mice or men have second tries _

_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open _

_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken _

"I am not. Just think about it"

"Yeah you are right"

_We want more than this worlds got to offer _

_We want more than this worlds got to offer _

_We want more than the wars of our fathers _

_And everything inside screams for second life_

_We were meant to live for so much more _

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_We were meant to live for so much more _

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_We were meant to live for so much more _

_Have we lost ourselves? _

_We were meant to live _

_We were meant to live_

Anna and Amon got dressed quickly and the doctor came inside the room a minute after they were done. Anna was released from the hospital that day. They didnt have to move in together, you know, since they already lived together. As if this relationship was going to work, well, only time will tell them.


End file.
